This Lost Soul
by Master of The Blood Wolves
Summary: A young dragon with amnesia is taken in by the Guardians of the Dragonets of Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

This Lost Soul

Chapter I

Awakening

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Legend of Spyro nor Wings of Fire.**

**Author's Note: I really liked Wings of Fire.**

**After all the crap with these stupid Skylanders games, it was nice to have a series that had so much in common with Spyro, yet at the same time was distinctly different.**

**I was delighted to see this fandom spring into existence on Fanfiction, but I must say I shake my head at some of the stories.**

**Not that I disapprove,-some of them are really good,-and it's always good to see beginners trying their hand at fan fiction.**

**Naomi Novik started out writing fan fiction and she's gone on to write the Temeraire series, which is easily a modern classic on par with some of the big ones of the last century.**

**That said, a lot of them tend to have glaring mistakes that just turn me off:**

**Formatting, characterisation…**

**I try to be fair, but I think I may have been a bit snappy once or twice in reviews.**

**So, I've decided to put my money where my mouth is:**

**I'm going to write a Wings of Fire\Legend of Spyro crossover.**

**I can't promise it'll update regularly (hopefully I'll have a uni course to get cracking on soon,) but I do promise quality. Both technical and content wise.**

**Now that I've gone and had that rant, let's step to:**

* * *

It wasn't often Webs found himself in a situation that really threw him.

Guardians and Dragonets of Destiny at claw tips with each other? Webs would (attempt) to play mediator.

Kestral or Dune gone a bit too hard on one of the Dragonets? Webs would intervene. He was the good guy. The closest thing the Dragonets had to someone who really cared.

He also had a tendency to run from confrontations and outright problems.

Which was why the bedraggled, half-dead looking SkyWing dragonet washed up on the bank of the stream near the entrance to the hidden cave had Webs stumped: On the one hand, the dragonet in question obviously needed help.

On the other hand, nothing mattered besides the safety of his charges.

Dune would've left him, if it had've been him.

Kestral probably would've broken the youngster's neck just in case.

The dragonet gave a feeble groan and tried to crawl further up the bank, shivering with cold, and meeting with limited success.

Webs however, put aside his net full of fish, picked the dragonet up by the scruff of the neck and positioned him across his shoulders, before reclaiming his net.

He grunted as the youngster settled. He wasn't malnourished or undergrown, that was for sure.

Besides, it'd do the Dragonets some good to meet someone from outside. Might even make them more pliant if this one turned out hostile.

* * *

'Webs.' Kestral's deceptively level and pleasant greeting didn't bode well. 'What's that you have there?'

It was probably a good thing that Dune was taking a lesson with the Dragonets at that moment.

'I found him washed up on the riverbank nearby.' Webs replied. 'Out cold like this. I thought we could use some fresh news. Or, maybe he'd serve as an example to the Dragonets why they're better off with us than outside. They've been getting restless lately.' He added by way of explanation.  
'Of all the idiotic-' Kestral hissed, then took a deep, rumbling breath. 'Our cave. Now.' Webs didn't argue.

Kestral in this sort of mood was worse than a broody female who couldn't find a mate and a lot harder to placate.

When they were in the relative privacy of the cave, Webs set his blood-red burden down gently as Kestral rounded on him.

'Have you lost your mind?!' She hissed angrily, not bothering to keep her voice down.  
'I couldn't just leave him.' Webs admitted sheepishly.  
'Oh, you soft headed-' Kestral spat a tongue of flame into the river. 'You put us all at risk because you couldn't walk away from a dragonet who is more than likely a soldier in that skink, Scarlet's army? Have you no sense at all?!'

Webs suddenly found the floor beneath him exceedingly interesting as he mumbled some response quietly.

He was spared having to answer further as the dragonet in question groaned again and shifted, shaking his head blearily.

* * *

He awoke in a cave to the sound of an argument.  
He had no idea how he'd got there, who he was or what he was supposed to do.  
He did know however, that everything hurt, which elicited a groan.

He shook his head to try and clear it as he blinked his eyes open and tried to focus them.

His attempt to stand was successful, but had him trembling with the effort.

'What are you talking about?' He asked, noting that he sounded as worn out as he felt.

'You.' The reply was from a sharp and angry voice with feminine tones to it. 'Who are you?'

He thought about that for a second.

Nothing.

'I don't know.' He answered at last.  
'What were you doing in the river?' This voice was masculine and sounded much less hostile than the first.

He couldn't remember. Try as he might, he had no memory of who he was, what he was or what his purpose was.

'I don't know.' He answered again, dread creeping into his voice. His vision was returning, presenting him with two large reptiles with massive wings, scales that shone like jewels and wickedly sharp-looking talons.

Dragons.

'Don't know? Or don't want to tell us?' Snarled the feminine voice, which came from the rust-red dragon.  
'I don't know!' He snapped back, taking a threatening stance and feeling his wings open as he did, his mouth opening in a snarl. 'I can't remember anything.' The enormity of that was just sinking in.

He could've been anyone. Anything. And just like that, all of who he was, was gone.

The realisation made his knees buckle and he fell.

'I can't remember anything.' He repeated in horror, more to himself than his interrogator. 'Not even my own name.'

* * *

Webs looked at Kestral as the dragonet fell to his belly at his realisation.

The stranger was either telling the truth or was an exceptional actor.

'Where did you come from?' Webs asked gently.  
A pause. 'I can't remember.' Came the quiet and scared answer. 'I don't know where I am, who you are, how I got here or what happened before I woke up here.' The dragonet's head drooped lower as he wrapped himself in his wings. 'I can't remember anything.' A shudder ran the length of him.

'Do you know of the Talons of Peace?' Kestral asked, warily.

The stranger's wings twitched oddly as though he were shaking his head. 'No.' Came the reply.

'What do you know of the war that is raging across Pyrrhia?' Webs asked.

The dragonet's wings unfolded as he looked to Webs with a still-scared but also confused expression.

'Pyrrhia?' He asked carefully.  
'The name of this land.' Kestral replied. 'Who do you serve?' She asked.

The dragonet shook his head.

'I can't remember if there's anyone who even cares about me.' He said. 'Let alone if I owe loyalty to anyone.'

Kestral and Webs shared another look. If the youngster merely had amnesia for whatever reason, it stood to reason he'd remember at least something.

Either this dragonet really knew absolutely nothing about his circumstances or he was a good actor who was playing the amnesia card for all it was worth.

Really there was only one thing to do in this situation.

'Alright.' Webs said. 'Why don't you rest up and we'll talk more later. Maybe some rest will help you remember something.' He added kindly.

The dragonet nodded once.

'Thank you.' He said gratefully, before retreating into the corner of the cave, curling in on himself and wrapping himself in his wings.

Within moments, the deep regular breaths of one fast asleep filled the cave.

Kestral motioned back out the way they'd come.

'Not a soldier.' She said quietly, though the look she was giving Webs told him she was still angry with him. 'He fell asleep too quickly in our presence and besides shouting back at me, he wasn't nearly wary enough.' She added low. 'Scarlet trains her soldiers better. And not a spy either, a spy wouldn't have gotten caught.'

Webs nodded. 'So he is an amnesiac then.' He said. 'Which begs the question what we're going to do with him.'

Kestral snorted. 'We can't let him go and we can't kee-' She paused, cocked her head, then nodded. 'Actually, we're keeping him.' She said, her tone brightening.

'What?' Webs asked.  
'We need a SkyWing, not that lazy RainWing you brought us to replace the egg Burn broke when she killed Hvitur.' Kestral replied. 'He's about the right age and unless he remembers something about the circumstances of his birth that says otherwise, so far as he knows he fits the prophecy.' She added, sounding happier than Webs had ever heard her. 'It also means we can get rid of the RainWing.' She added.  
'Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves.' Webs advised. 'The others already know and like Glory. She's their friend. And they aren't likely to take kindly to him,'-Webs jerked his head towards the Guardian's cave,-'if they think we'll replace her.' He added.

Kestral sighed irritably, but nodded, conceding the point.

'At least maybe now, there'll be a dragonet in here who isn't insufferable or spineless.' Kestral said. 'He might even be _tolerable_.'

* * *

When Dune emerged from the study cave later on to let Kestral start on the day's combat training and Webs took the maimed SandWing to see the sleeping dragonet in the Guardian's cave, Webs was almost afraid Dune was going to skewer him on his sting-tipped tail.

'Have you lost your mind?!' He rumbled savagely.

Which forced Webs to hastily recount what had happened, and Kestral's epiphany.

'Look at it this way:' Webs said. 'If the Talons do show up and question why we have a RainWing and a SkyWing, we can just tell them what happened to Hvitur and add that Kestral went and stole his egg from some family further out and that we stole Glory's egg to cover that possible interpretation of the prophecy. Rain comes from the sky as well, after all.' He explained. 'But on the bright side, we have our SkyWing now.' He added.

Dune hummed to himself, the sound a deep rumble that escaped the barrel of his chest.

'Guess we'll have to keep the RainWing around to keep the brats quiet.' He said eventually. 'As to him, we'll see.' He added. 'Can't say I'm thrilled with the idea of having another dragonet to babysit.'

* * *

The dragonet didn't awake again until the next morning, shortly after the Guardians themselves did.

After the dragon had stared his fill at Dune, he turned his attention to Webs' question.

'Sorry?' He asked apologetically.  
'Are you feeling any better?' Webs asked kindly.  
'I'm not as sore.' The dragonet replied. 'But I still don't remember anything.' He replied, sounding dejected.

'What happened before you woke up in here?' Dune asked.

The dragonet paused, his brow furrowing as he thought.

'I…' He paused, the furrows growing deeper. 'I remember pain.' He said at last. 'And light and parched rock. I was afraid and something purple.' He shook his head. 'That's it. I'm sorry I don't remember more.'

The three Guardians traded looks, the same thought on all their minds.

Whatever suspicions they had about this dragonet, he was telling the truth as far as he knew.

Which, considering his completely outlandish, fractured recollection of what happened before Webs found him, just made the situation all the more curious.

* * *

**And there's chapter one.**

**Please leave a review and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

First Impressions

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

He was really beginning to debate the wisdom of eating that cow.

Yes, being fed was good. It was the highlight of the past day.

However, coming right before he'd been told he was going to meet the other five occupants of this cave network,-who were apparently dragonets of around his own age,-what had been a very welcome meal wasn't sitting as it should.

He couldn't even remember his own name! How were you supposed to introduce yourself without a name?!

Some of his feelings must've shown on his face, because the red dragon, who'd introduced herself as Kestral, looked at him.

'What's wrong?' She asked. There was no kindness, sympathy or understanding in her voice. Just a stern question.  
'I don't know my own name.' He replied quietly. 'How do you introduce yourself when you have no name?'  
'You want a name?' Kestral asked, obviously slightly startled at the answer she received.  
'At this point, _a_ name is better than _no_ name, even if it isn't mine.' He replied.

Kestral gave an amused huff at this response.

'Very well then, _Inferno_,' she said, placing emphasis on the last word. 'Satisfied?'  
'Inferno…' He mused, half to himself. 'Yes, thank you.'  
'Good. Because it isn't up for debate.' Kestral said to this affirmative.

Her attitude puzzled Inferno, though he didn't have time to ponder it as the blue Guardian, Webs reappeared leading the other occupants of the cave network:

The first of the group to catch his attention was a brown dragonet that looked to be the largest of the group, though he still looked small next to Webs and in comparison to Kestral.  
Even though he hadn't had a moment to examine himself in what reflection the river provided yet, Inferno felt sure that he would at least be able to look him in the eyes without having to look up.

The second most noticeable was a dragonet who's scales kept shifting colours, though the primary ones shifted between red and grey-blue.

The third was akin to Webs in colouration and seemed roughly the same size as the first dragonet, though her gaze had zeroed in on him and her face had clouded with undisguised mistrust and dislike.

He almost missed the fourth, who's scales blended with the shadows and seemed content to remain innocuous.

The fifth was the smallest, but contrasted starkly with the cave. She shared things in common with the maimed Guardian from earlier, Dune,-who was currently enjoying further rest after he'd introduced himself and sternly warned Inferno not to cause trouble,-though she lacked the wicked tail-barb and of the five, she was the only one who didn't look as if she'd decided she already hated him.

'Alright, listen carefully:' Kestral began, addressing the five. 'This is Inferno.' She said, nodding to the dragonet in question.' He'll be staying with us for the foreseeable future. I want you to make him feel welcome and introduce yourselves. If I hear fighting, you'll regret it.' She finished, a stern threat of grievous injury for anyone who defied her evident in her voice. 'Webs.' She said afterward, nodding back towards the cave behind Inferno.

They exited the cave, leaving Inferno on alert as he noticed a suspicious look on the face of the brown dragonet and a hostile look on the chameleonic dragon's face.

'Hello.' He said with a nod to the group, though there was no hiding the tense edge in his voice.

'They found my replacement then.' The chameleonic dragon said bitterly, her scales sitting on bright, dappled red, fading to splotchy maroon in places.

Inferno cocked his head at the reply.

'Replacement?' He replied blankly. Why exactly would a dragon he'd never met take instant offence to him and assume he was replacing her? She'd been here first.  
'The Guardians never wanted me in the first place. I was a replacement for the SkyWing egg that was broken before we hatched. Now they have you…' sickly yellow edged her scales.  
'Um…what…?' Inferno asked. 'I think you might need to start at the beginning. I don't have any idea what is going on here.' He added, still trying to be diplomatic despite the unwaveringly militant looks he was receiving.

'You don't know what's going on?' The blue dragonet asked sceptically. 'You mean you _don't_ know about the war going on outside? The three rival SandWing queens? The prophecy that has us locked in here in the first place?' The questions were rhetorical, but Inferno shook his head at each one.  
'I can't even remember what my name actually is. 'Inferno' was just what the red one, Kestral, decided to call me when I said I needed a name.' He explained.

'You have amnesia?' This question came from the dragonet that had been staying behind the others until this point.  
'I can't remember anything before I woke up in this cave yesterday.' Inferno replied evenly. 'So yes, I suppose I do have amnesia.'

'Okay, let's go and get comfortable. This is going to take a while.' The black dragonet said.

Inferno lay himself down and gave the five a pointed look.

'After this reception, I think I'll stay where I have some room to manoeuvre.' He replied. 'I don't want a fight, but that's not the impression I'm getting from you.' He added.  
'That doesn't change the fact you're my replacement.' The chameleonic dragonet said sharply.  
'I'm not replacing anyone!' Inferno snapped. 'I'm just staying here until…I don't know, I remember something or I know what's going on and I can handle myself.' He replied.

The five traded looks then gave Inferno a pitying,-and somewhat patronising,-look, before the black dragonet cleared his throat and began explaining things for Inferno:

He told him about the seven dragon tribes of Pyrrhia, how each tribe was ruled over by a queen and how succession was by trial by combat between the current queen and a daughter or sister.

How the last SandWing queen, Oasis, had been killed by a two-legged creature the dragonet called a 'Scavenger' that had robbed the SandWing treasury.

How Oasis' three daughters had descended to fighting each other for the throne as none of them had killed their mother and had forged alliances with the other tribes, dragging the whole land into their war of secession.

He told Inferno about the prophecy proclaiming the coming of five dragonets destined to end the war and how the prophecy had been thwarted when the most combative of the SandWing's would-be queens, Burn had killed one of the Guardians and smashed the egg he'd stolen.

At that point, Inferno was giving the dragonet a look of confused astonishment.

'You're serious? All this subterfuge and bloodshed because these three candidates couldn't work out who should be queen? Even though there were pretty clear guidelines on who held right to rule?' He asked incredulously.  
'Yeah, Blister was the first one to go to another tribe for help because she knew she couldn't beat Burn in a one on one fight and then Blaze did the same and Burn followed suit.' The black dragonet replied.  
'Alright, that explains why you're all here in the first place, but why exactly do you,-' he nodded to the chameleonic dragonet,-'think I'm your replacement?' He asked.

'Because I'm a RainWing. You're a SkyWing. And as everybody knows, 'RainWings are useless.'' There was a lot of venom and hate in the words. 'And, the prophecy doesn't mention any 'Wings of Rain,' so that's it. You're my replacement. And the Guardians probably aren't going to let me go back to the rainforest and live happily. They'll kill me just to keep this place a secret.' The chameleonic dragon said, her scales deepening in colour from scarlet to a deep blood red so dark it was almost black.

'Ah…' Inferno said. That was a rather justifiable reason to not like him then. 'I guess there's nothing I can say that'll convince anyone that I'm not bad then?' He asked tentatively.  
'Not really.' The blue dragonet confirmed with a shake of her head.

The introductions didn't get any easier.

They were stiff, awkward and Inferno kept expecting the dragonets to try and kill him in order to deny their Guardians an excuse to kill their friend.  
Things only got more tense when Kestral entered the cave again.

At her reappearance, Inferno subtly repositioned himself so he could watch her and the dragonets at the same time. Whatever gratitude he felt for her and the Guardians was overshadowed by the information they were kidnappers and more jailors rather than anything else.

He'd also be damned if anyone died on his account.

'I take it they told you we stole their eggs from their families and forced a destiny they didn't want on them?' Kestral asked an edge of indifference and mocking in her voice as she addressed Inferno.  
'Among other things…' Inferno replied tensely. 'Like that you'll likely kill one of them out of spite and that I am her replacement.' He added, his tone accusatory. 'If that's who's offered me shelter, then I think I'll take my chances outside with the war.'

Kestral snorted contemptuously.

'You don't even remember your own name. How do you expect to last five minutes outside?' She asked rhetorically.  
'At least I wouldn't have to worry about someone ripping my throat out while I'm asleep.' Inferno replied tersely.

Kestral huffed, in amusement.

'Look at you, so noble and getting yourself worked up over a useless RainWing and dragonets who hated you the moment they saw you.' She said mockingly.  
'That's your fault, not mine.' Inferno shot back.

Kestral lunged at him, her jaws snapping shut right in front of Inferno's face as he launched himself backwards, a growl of warning rumbling from his chest as he mantled his wings.

'You're insolent for someone who owes us your life.' Kestral observed, then drew back, giving an overly dramatic sigh. 'But you're correct. Webs is adamant that replacing the RainWing with you is simply going to be more trouble than it's worth. So, she's staying; So are you. Satisfied?'  
'Apparently what freedom of choice I have counts for nothing here. You tell me.' Inferno replied, his distaste evident.

Kestral moved so fast, Inferno barely managed to get away from the full force of her backhand strike.

As it was, it clipped his flank as he tried to roll under it and fetched him up on his stomach, limbs askew by the near wall.

'That's enough out of you.' Kestral snarled. 'Any more smart comments and I'll kill you myself.' She added, her own rumble of warning filling the cave. 'Pick yourself up. It's battle training shortly.' So saying, she swept out of the cave by an opening opposite the one she'd come from.

Inferno staggered up, shaking himself.

He could only assume 'battle training' was the same as 'combat practice,' only more likely to end in pain rather than some sense of satisfaction, given the instructor.

'What's that on your wings?'

Inferno glanced at the other dragonets, who were all relaxing from tensed stances.

'What?' He asked of the one who'd spoken, the small SandWing, Sunny.  
'Your wings, what are those markings on them?'

Inferno twisted his right wing down and forward, then spread it as far as he could.  
There were indeed markings on them, though he couldn't tell the full extent, just that they weren't natural.

'I think it's a tattoo.' He said at last, after examining his left wing and finding similar markings. 'Though of what, I have no idea.' He added, bemused.  
'Let me see.' Said the black dragonet, Starflight, stepping forward to get a better view.

Inferno obliged, putting his back to the dragonets and spreading his wings wide, but keeping his head tilted so he could watch them from the corner of his eye. They _had_ been willing to gut him not five minutes previously after all.

'It looks like some sort of bird.' Starflight said at last. 'Although I don't know the significance behind it.' He admitted.

Inferno closed his wings then turned back.

'I don't remember, so don't ask me.' He said, then looked to the cave Kestral had went to. 'It's probably not wise to keep her waiting, I take it?' He asked tentatively.  
'No, it really isn't.' Said the brown dragonet, Clay.  
Inferno stood and made his way to follow Kestral.  
'Then best not to keep her waiting then.' He said, not even sparing the dragonets a backward glance.

**And there's chapter two.**

**Please leave a review letting me know what you thought,-especially if you have any constructive criticism to give,- and I'll see you all next time.**

'**til then.**


End file.
